Te Buscare
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Te buscare a través de mil mundos y durante diez mil vidas, hasta encontrarte. Una promesa que le hizo en aquella vida pasada, más las vidas vinieron y por más que pudiera recordar las vidas que tuvieron sus compañeros, no podía recordar la suya…


**Un regalo muy especial para Ariesdevirgo16: amiga linda! Cumples un añito más de vida lo cual me alegra, por mucho que a veces en mis desplantes te diga muerete, sabes es broma jejeje…pero bueno, tu cumpleaños coincide con el rubio de virgo y uno tus personajes favoritos, por ello te regalo este finc porque sé que no podremos vernos en esta fecha especial, no físicamente al menos, pero bien espero te guste y un abrazo.**

* * *

 **Te Bucare**

 _ **Te buscare a través de mil mundos y durante diez mil vidas, hasta encontrarte.**_

 **Una promesa que le hizo en aquella vida pasada, más las vidas vinieron y por más que pudiera recordar las vidas que tuvieron sus compañeros, no podía recordar la suya…**

Sus ojos azules, fiel característica de aquellos que fueran elegidos como portadores de la virgen, se fijaron en la inmensidad del universo, que muy a pesar de que solo podía ver un fragmento era consiente de la inmensidad de este. Luz de luna, alumbraba aquel recóndito lugar donde había ido a meditar. El azul de su mirada, que reflejaba la luz natural de aquellas estrellas que acompañaban su meditar.

Un día más de vida, un día en el cual se puso a meditar el ir y venir de todo. Un día el que se puso a pensar el perecedero de la vida, así como lo inmortal del alma. Un día en el que la carne pudo vivir, y el espíritu pudo sentir.

Días enteros desde su conciencia se preguntaba el porqué de su destino en aquel inmenso lugar. Su deber con Atena era claro, más había algo más allá, que era…?, eso era lo que le hacia meditar. Un vacío que no entendía a que se debía. Era como si necesitara de algo, pero que? El nunca necesito de alguien y estaba seguro que tampoco lo necesitaría alguna vez. Entonces que era ello…?

Puedo recordar vidas pasadas, lo que vi mientras vivía en aquel tiempo, vendito privilegio llamarían muchos, pero porque me atormentan no pudiendo saber que fui en mi vidas pasadas…- confesó al viento – un santo de Atena, es obvio. El guardián de virgo, también. Fui igual de distante y orgulloso, con seguridad…pero que hubo más allá que me hizo ser más humano – susurro mientras fijaba su mirada en el claro del aquel bosque, que le serbia de resguardo – puedo recordar con claridad a Aries con su sonrisa y paciencia eterna. Tauro y su gran jovialidad. Géminis y su personalidad dispersa. Cáncer y su apego a lo mortífero. Leo y su impulsividad. Libra y su falta de sensatez. Escorpio y su impertinencia. Sagitario y su nobleza. Capricornio y su mesura. Acuario y su frialdad. Piscis y su particularidad. Cada uno con una manera diferente de ser, sin embargo una parte importante de un universo como es Santuario. Cada uno se completaba bien. – Siempre nacerán juntos y se complementaran, no importa el tiempo o el lugar, así será – expreso con los ojos cerrados – y donde…- se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en ello, por caer en la debilidad de pensar en cosas a su parecer vanas – es mejor regresar – se dijo así mismo antes de volver obre sus pasos e ir hacia las doce casas –

***S***

Admítelo! – El caballero de Piscis, había cambiado mucho en su trato y a pesar de que aun era muy retraído, fuera de las doce casas, con Acuario y él había mostrado su verdadero ser –

Ya dije que no es verdad – su mirada verde se desvió y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante la insinuación de su amigo –

Emil, di algo – pidió Attis de Piscis, buscando apoyo en el de acuario que solo negó –

Eso Attis, es solo asunto suyo – expreso al ver la mirada de Dan de Aries, que buscaba ayuda para dejar de ser torturado –

Bien, exclúyanme de su grupo – el caballero del doceavo templo, el casco de su armadura y se dispuso a salir de Aries –

Ya empezó – dejo salir un suspiro Emil –

Attis, no quise ofenderte – al parecer Aries y su inocencia no permitían que se diera cuenta de la treta del piscis – pero, es que no es como si sintiera un amor o bueno no estoy muy seguro…- suspiro – Siji es un superior y…- bajo el rostro un tanto apenado, más la mirada e Acuario y Piscis era de compresión a su actitud. Sabían que tan difícil debería ser enamorarse de Siji de virgo, al final ese caballero era tan _inalcanzable_ que enamorarse de él, era doloroso –

Pues es por muy semidiós que sea, es un idiota si no puede fijarse en alguien tan hermoso como tú – expreso el mayo de los tres mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba con delicadeza y cariño –

***S***

…- Eso era?, había sido suerte o coincidencia?, no lo sabia, más el tiempo había sido justo par escuchar , esa nocturna conversación. Algo dentro de si se había despertado al escuchar la siempre voz calma del joven Aries – Dan…- murmuro y fue como si solo pronunciar el nombre de Aries, aquel sello que lo obligaba a olvidar sus vidas pasadas se rompiera, pudo ver con claridad como el Aries de vidas pasadas y él, se encontraban – esto era lo que le faltaba, esto era lo que buscaba…- murmuro, aun atónito por lo que pudo ver –

***M***

No es algo que se pueda evitar – pensó, mientras rememoraba que en sus vidas pasadas, por más que Acuario y escorpio vivieran peleando, su destino estaba marcado en que siempre permanecerían juntos – era de esperarse…- siguió su meditación, porque por mucho que no pudiera ver, si podía sentir y eso le era suficiente, para saber lo que ocurría con esos dos –

Asmita, siempre tan retraído – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del siempre arrogante Manigoldo. No gustaba que le interrumpan una meditación, así como tampoco gustaba que ingresaran sin anunciarse, no porque no los pudiera ver, sino porque lo consideraba una falta de respeto –

Que deseas Manigoldo de Cáncer – respondió sin ocultar su enfado por la insolencia –

Pues no mucho – sonrió de lado, al ver una casi imperceptible mueca de enfado en el rubio – el viejo quiere verte, y como no pudo llamarte por medio de Cosmos, y yo iba de pasada pues me mando a ser de recadero – extendió lo mejor que pudo su respuesta sabiendo que tanto odiaba el rubio que no fueran al grano –

Si eso es todo – invito a salir de sus aposentos al cáncer, sin importarle si eso enfadaba o no al peli azul –

Ok, por eso mismo nadie te soporta – expreso antes de salir del virgo –

***S***

Es importante sin duda – contesto sin darle mucha importancia a lo dicho por el patriarca y a la Atena de esa era – más solo cuando llegue la hora, se hará – dijo sin mucha intención de seguir en ese lugar, o explicar sus palabras –

Asmita de virgo, necesito saber si…- Sage miro con desagrado la actitud acida del sexto guardián –

A su hora lo sabrá – respondió cortando las palabras del anciano lemuriano – Además, si esa niña que se hace llamar Atena, es tan sabia como se dice, debe comprenderlo – agrego antes de abrir las puerta del recinto y salir sin más, incluso ignorando si la diosa o patriarca tuvieran algo que decir –

La actitud de Asmita es cada vez peor – reprobó el anciano –

Es difícil para él vivir cada era, recordando vidas que no son la suya…sabiendo que va a pasar y no pudiendo intervenir, no por debilidad más si por decisión – hablo la diosa en su suspiro de pesar –

Decisión – el anciano miro con curiosidad a la niña, que parecía ya estar despertando la diosa en ella –

Hay cosas que deben ocurrir sin importar cuan doloroso sea – contestó –

***S***

Asmita – susurro la diosa al ver el resultado del sacrificio del rubio. Y le dolió saber que en esa era, su caballero no se encontró a quien buscara eternamente su alma. El tiempo no había sido suficiente – si tan solo…- un par de lagrimas bajaron por su rostro al recordar la promesa hecha por Virgo a Aries, en los tiempos donde ella era diosa en su totalidad, no una humana que serviría como deposito de su alma – años esperaste, pero él no llego…acaso lo sabías o es que, el vacío que sentías…no, era tu deber sobre lo que querías y siempre, desde que tu vida se ligara a Atena, tu deber fue primero – sus ojos aun cristalizados se fijaron en aquella figura, que era a quien Asmita esperaba, sin saberlo – él llegó pero no pudo volver a juntarse contigo…te prometo que en la siguiente vida habrá más tiempo…- miro el rosario que le entregara Pegaso y luego al más pequeño de los lemurianos –

***M***

Vamos Mu – incentivo el peli celeste, mientras empujaba levemente al peli lila que solo suspiro con pesar –

Esta ocupado – negó, mientras evitaba mirar al rubio de virgo que hacia todo menos disfrutar de la presencia de sus ruidosos compañeros –

Ocupado?! Vamos Mu debes aprovechar ahora – volvió a dar un empujón el peli celeste – o prefieres que yo lo haga? – le miro y dijo con clara amenaza –

No! – Sus mejillas se tiñeron aun más de carmín – Dite, solo…- suspiro y trato de calmar su corazón – iré pero luego…- expreso en un intento por persuadir al de piscis que negó –

Ahora! – ordeno y señalo a donde estaba Shaka –

Pero Dite – Mu no quería que todos lo vieran entregarle ese regalo al rubio –

Nada, te pasaste mucho tiempo _haciéndolo_ para no entregárselo – le miro como una mamá a su hija, que no quería presentarle a su novio –

Bien – Acepto y con paso un tanto desganado camino hacia el rubio –

***S***

…- una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro mientras abrazaba con cariño al lemuriano que dormía a su lado. Era la madrugada del 19 de septiembre, un día como el que vio por primera vez, en esa vida, la luz. Y se sentía tan feliz que justo un día antes Mu le regalara una reliquia de Aries. Reliquia que Virgo, en ese momento pudo recordar él le había dado en una de sus anteriores vidas, como recuerdo de su promesa – _Te buscare a través de mil mundos y durante diez mil vidas, hasta encontrarte* –_ recordó que fue eso que gravo en aquel colgante que una vez le dio – te buscare, siempre – diciendo ello beso los labios de un dormido Mu, mientras le ponía la otra parte del colgante. Uno que decía _Widder und Jungfrau ewig_ ** _–_

* * *

 *****M*****

 ***Te buscare a través de mil mundos y durante diez mil vidas, hasta encontrarte. (Kai - La leyenda Del Samurai - 47 Ronin)**

 ****** **Widder und Jungfrau ewig: eterno Aries y virgo**

* * *

 *****M****

 **PV: y bueno, este es el fin jijiji-**

 **Ikki: esta bien lo diré, para ser de última hora no esta tan mal -**

 **PV: oye, más respeto mes esforcé haciéndolo –**

 **Ikki: como digas, igual tu amiga seguro es igual de traumada que tú y lo acepta –**

 **PV: no hables mal de Arie, esta de cumpleaños! –**

 **Ikki: un año más vieja –**

 **PV: ush! Eres tan poco caballeroso! A una mujer nunca se le dice eso –**

 **Ikki: a no?, pero es la verdad –**

 **PV: eres un vulgar –**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬* mira quien lo dice…-**


End file.
